memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coffee
Macchiato ;Macchiato: This appeared in a draft of the script for which was subsequently rewritten, removing the reference and any chance it was in a deleted scene. I suppose that since we've kept information on things like the second , which was also from a draft version of the script and was certainly never on film, this could conceivably stay as well, but it would need a rewrite to acknowledge this fact. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 03:01, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Keep. I've added a note to explain its removal prior to filming, so I don't think there's any need to delete it. --From Andoria with Love 05:18, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Archived --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Merge? With new policies in place, this should now be merged with the episode article. Kennelly 13:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) We merged ALL those articles which only appeared in scripts before, like Golar Province or USS Gage. I was under the impression that only articles could stay that were filmed, but cut like Martin Madden or Livinius. Why now suddenly a different policy? Kennelly 08:39, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :No real policy change at this time. I've simply added the realworld tag and the different category so that it's inline with United States of Africa. That, also, was never filmed. If one goes, so must the other. So, for the time being, I was going for consistency among the articles. -- Sulfur 12:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) It's only because this is the first page from cut script parts to be treated with this new cat and all, while the others were merged without much discussion, I feared that this would stay while the others went away. As you say, consistency rules, so I hope this'll still be merged. Kennelly 12:08, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, it's not the first. Look at the category. Admittedly, most of them are starship classes from the Encyclopedia but point holds... :) -- Sulfur 12:34, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Quote Which nebula was that (the unreferenced quote at the top)? -- :The coffee quote refers to the Nucleogenic cloud being, thought to be a nebula from . - Enzo Aquarius 00:01, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::Replaced the, um, nebulous quote with something more declarative from Janeway. Revert as you will, but it seems to me quote requires more context than the quote. CzechOut ☎ | 07:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Coffee mention City on Edge of Forever While exploring a time-travel portal, an accidental hypo injection launches Dr. McCoy into a temporary drug-induced madness that leads him, Kirk and Spock back to Earth’s past of the 1930s. As a groggy and weakened McCoy begins to recover, he stumbles into a Depression Era soup kitchen, where he encounters the woman in charge, “Oh, Miss. That coffee, it just smells wonderful.” TOS: “The City on the Edge of Forever.” 18:47, September 1, 2016 (UTC)rudysdad7 :Then post it in the body of the article. But we don't need quite that much background. --LauraCC (talk) 18:52, September 1, 2016 (UTC)